


Impromptu Training

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, but Im thinking they're 18 so...whatever, slight underage warnings because Prom and Noct are still in HS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Shameless locker room threesome.





	Impromptu Training

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art from agi92 on Tumblr. Go check it out.

*Takes place immediately following the scene in Brotherhood when Gladio catches Prompto and Noctis playing hookie at the arcade. Complete and utter PWP because I have had writers block for almost two months and it needs to die.

 

They’d barely walked into Noct’s apartment and closed the door behind them before Prompto was on him. Thankfully Ignis hadn’t let himself in ahead of time to make dinner that night because gods, the noises Prompto was making were shameless. They crashed their lips together while the blonde rutted against Noct through their school pants.

“Gods,” Noct managed to say when he was able to come up for air. “What’s gotten into you.”

“You, soon. I hope.” Prompto was already undoing his tie and shirt while slipping out of his shoes.

Noct began to follow suit. His best friend with benefits had always been an enthusiastic lover, but this was something extra. “I’m not going to object,” he said as they made their way to the bedroom, but Prompto wasn’t nearly that patient. He pushed Noctis against the wall in the hallway and began to undo the prince’s belt, sliding his pants down around his ankles with haste.

Before Noct knew it Prompto was squatting down in front of him and running his tongue along the underside of his hardening cock. “Tell me about him,” Prompto said as he unzipped his own pants.

“About who?”

“Your shield. Gladio. You’ve fucked, right?”

Noct’s face turned a deeper shade of red on top of the blush he’d already started to sport. Nobody knew about him and Gladio and for good reason. It would be an enormous scandal if anyone discovered that the prince and his royal shield occasionally had sex to blow off steam. “How do you know about…” he gasped as Prompto slid his mouth down his shaft, bringing it to life fully.

Prompto popped his mouth away long enough to say. “Lucky guess. I mean, how could you _not_. If there weren’t people around I might have tackled him right there in the Arcade.” He licked again to make a point. “I want details. Tell me everything.”

Noctis smirked. Prompto hadn’t known that Gladio had seen Prompto from a distance before today, and that he _might_ have mentioned something in the throws of passion about Noct’s hot twink boyfriend and how much he would love to wreck him. “I’m not very good at describing stuff like that.” Prompto groaned below him, disappointed. “But how would you like to find out what he’s like first hand?”

Prompto’s mouth released his cock with an audible pop as wide eyes looked up at him. “W-what? You can’t be serious.” Noctis only grinned down at him. “You’re serious.”

The prince’s smirk only widened. “Well, let’s see how you do tonight and I’ll think about it.” Twining his fingers tightly in blonde hair he held on tightly as Prompto went to work with more vigor than ever.

~Two days later~

Imagine Gladio’s surprise when Noctis showed up to training early for once. He was, however, still in his school uniform and he didn’t look like he’d brought his backpack with his training clothes in it. “Noct. You’re early. What’s the occasion?” he asked just before Noct’s blonde boyfriend walked in behind him, blushing furiously for some reason.

Noctis put his books from school down on one of the benches with a bored expression on his face. “I actually have to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere private?”

Gladio tried, but he wasn’t able to read his wards expression. “Uhh, sure. The locker room is empty. Nobody normally gets here for a while.”

“That’ll do.” Noctis walked past him to the locker room, not saying a word of explanation to either Gladio or Prompto. The shield took a quick glance at the blonde, who stayed put in the training room, before following Noctis.

The prince was already unbuttoning his school shirt and putting his tie and jacket into his locker when Gladio approached him. “What’s going on?”

“How are you feeling today?” Noct said, not answering the question. “No sore muscles? Injuries I need to know about?”

A dark eyebrow raised toward the brim of Gladio’s ballcap. “Uhh, no. Not really. I swam some laps yesterday so my shoulders are a little tight, so…wait…what’s going on?”

Noctis turned toward him with his lower lip in his teeth and his eyes half lidded. A face Gladio hadn’t seen much since the blonde came along. Prompto seemed to be occupying the prince plenty, so it had been a while since Noct had given him bedroom eyes. Gladio tried to remain stoic, but that look shot right down his spine and began to rapidly pool blood south.

Damnit, why did this royal brat have this influence on him?

“I was thinking we could do a quick sparring session in here,” Noctis slowly stepped forward and began to undo the drawstring of Gladio’s grey workout pants. They had already begun to tent in the front without even being touched. “Happy to see me today, Gladio?” He slid the cotton pants down and held the heavy member in his palm before slowly stroking it the way he knew his shield liked. Gladio was normally a brick wall of composure, but Noct knew the chinks in his armor. Namely the one he was stroking right now.

“Noct...” Gladio gasped out when Noctis gave him a particularly hard squeeze before kissing him. “What about your friend outside?”

“What about him?” Noctis whispered into his ear. “I prepared myself ahead of time. I want you to let me ride you until I come. Can you do that for me? I’ve missed this behemoth cock of yours.”

Gladio was already kicking off his sneakers and sliding his pants down the rest of the way. Not bothering with his hat or shirt Gladio splayed out on one of the benches and watched as Noctis took his pants off too. He didn’t know what had gotten into the prince, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Noctis didn’t waste any time finding the vial of lube he kept in his locker. He dumped more than enough on his hands before sliding his nimble fingers up and down his shields cock. All the while he fingered himself open with his other hand. Noctis leaned forward and kissed him quick before saying, “Don’t you dare come before I tell you to. I have a present for you if you can hold out.”

Gladio paused, wondering what he meant, before nodding. Noctis turned around, taking Gladio’s lubed member in his hand and guiding him to his entrance before slowly sliding back down onto him. It had been a few months since they’d done this, but Noct must have prepared himself well because he slid all the way down on his first try. All the while giving Gladio an excellent view of his cock being completely sheathed in his hot core.  

“Fuck…Noct…” Gladio gasped, wrapping his hands around the prince’s narrow hips as he began to move. Soon they fell back into a familiar rhythm where Gladio was thrusting up into Noct so hard his hips smacked into Noct’s ass. Were this a new lover Gladio would have paced himself, but when it came to Noct the prince was two things, durable and impatient. He liked to come quick and he liked to come hard. Gladio more than had the stamina for it.

Sitting up slightly, Gladio wrapped an arm around the bouncing form in his lap and took hold of the prince’s member and began to stroke him quickly. Matching the pace, the prince was setting was awkward at this angle, but soon Noct’s thighs began to tremble as his head lolled back over the shields shoulder. “Just like that, fuck, Gladio don’t stop. Not for anything.”

Clenching his eyes shut, Gladio ran a canine along his prince’s throat just as muscles began to tighten around him. It was then that Gladio heard a gasp from someone else in the room did his rhythm falter and his eyes shot open.

Standing on the other side of the lockers, pants around his thighs and cock in his hand, was Prompto. A deep red spread across freckled cheeks as he slowly jerked himself to the scene.

Gladio almost said something, but Noctis cut him off as he came hard. Spurting all over Gladio’s fingers and clenching down on his shield so hard he saw stars.

All at once Noctis was dead weight on him. He managed to lift himself enough for Gladio to slide out of his now gaping hole, but didn’t move otherwise, despite the fact that Prompto was coming closer. “Noct…” he tapped the prince’s shoulder. “We’ve got a problem.”

“No…” Noctis said, turning toward him and kissing his sweaty brow. “Prompto knows about us. Don’t worry he won’t tell.” He added when Gladio shot him a worried look. “Besides, I know you wanted to break him in a bit. This is your reward.”

Gladio’s cock gave an eager twitch at the thought, but the shield didn’t have very much time to think about it because the blonde’s mouth was already around him. Any objections, any logic, any vague questions of sanitation were cast away as skilled lips slid down his length and grazed his pubic bone. He could feel the head of his cock slide down the smaller man’s willing throat as a free hand occupied themselves with his balls.

It was, hands down, the best blowjob he’d ever received. It was almost a shame Noctis was still sitting on his abs, so he couldn’t really watch. Instead he opted to flop his head back and enjoy it. “I think I’m in love with your boyfriend, Noct.”

The prince chuckled. “He is good at what he does. Get up here, Prom, I know what you want.” He found the vial of lube and Gladio felt the cool liquid drizzle down his cock again as Prompto stood up and kissed Noct. He must have prepared ahead of time too, because a moment later Gladio was sliding in to the hilt again.

Fuck! What toys were they using to prep for this sort of thing!?

Prompto gasped as he rolled his hips, earning a quiet choking noise from the shield. Fuck he felt so good. “Noct, Gods, he’s so big. I can’t move.”

Gladio could feel Prompto’s thighs tremble as Noctis rubbed his lovers hips. “Shhh, it’s alright. I got you. It takes some getting used to. Here, let me help.” Gladio couldn’t see what Noctis was doing, but he assumed he was helping move Prompto on top of him. After a few shallow thrusts on his part, Prompto managed to raise himself nearly all the way out before releasing his legs entirely and slamming back down.

Gladio saw stars for the second time that afternoon. “Fuck! Noctis, get off me. Let me do this.”

The prince gave a haughty chuckle, but removed himself from Gladio’s abs. Stepping aside to enjoy the view.

Obstruction gone, Gladio took the opportunity to enjoy the scene of Noct blonde twink boyfriend on top of him. His school shirt and jacket was still on, but every exposed patch of skin was flushed red as the smaller man swiveled his hips again. Gladio sat up and pulled the blonde into a messy kiss that was more tongue than lips as he grabbed hold of his freckled ass and gave a hard thrust up.

Prompto screamed with pleasure into his mouth. “D-Do that again. I won’t break. Promise.”

“You want it rough?” Gladio asked, digging his fingertips into flesh almost hard enough to bruise. His cock was painfully hard within the confines of Prompto’s ass and he wanted nothing more than to fill it with his seed. When Prompto nodded Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up without pulling out of him and pushed his back up against the lockers. Prompto yelped at the swift movement. “Hold on to me,” he said before he began to mercilessly fuck the smaller man into the metal lockers.

Thank the gods the room was empty because Prompto’s cries of pleasure echoed off the tile walls along with the wet smacking noises they were making.

Without warning Gladio felt hot liquid splatter his abs between them as Prompto’s fingernails dug trenches into his back. The faint pain that accompanied the action was all it took to topple Gladio over the edge. He came hard into the blonde, barely able to hold the two of them up as his strength suddenly left him.

Once the wave passed he slowly lowered Prompto’s legs to the floor, sliding out of him as he did.

“Wow,” said Prompto, breathless.

“Yeah, wow.” Gladio chuckled, still high on endorphins. He would probably have to change his shirt now that it was covered in cum. A shower wouldn’t be a bad idea either.

Nimble fingers traced through the hair on the back of his skull, moving his hat as they did so. Noctis slipped his hat onto his own head and leaned onto his shoulder. “Good training session, Gladio. What do you say to same time next week?”

 

 ~X~X~

Well... I think that put a good dent in my writers block :)

 

 

 

 


End file.
